yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie Deck
There are a few main concepts for a Zombie Deck. One focuses on swarming the field with Zombies, usually from the Graveyard, and the other is milling your opponent's deck out. Zombie Mill Deck This kind of deck is best mixed with other types of mill decks for best results. Cards that work well in the deck are Vampire Lord, Vampire Lady, Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower, Malice Ascendant, Robbin' Zombie, Gravekeeper's Servant, Needle Worm, etc. A powerful strategy is having three Bone Towers and suiciding Pyramid Turtle (or having it as defense, as Bone Tower cannot be taken out when Pyramid Turtle is out), taking out 18 cards from the Deck, almost half the Deck. Another good strategy is using Zombie Master in conjunction with Card of Safe Return and Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower. Zombie Master can Special Summon a low-level Zombie with a discard that is replaced by a Draw with Card of Safe Return (resulting in a "free" Monster). Then, your opponent must discard cards from his/her Deck due to Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower. You can add Mass Driver to the mix to Tribute the Monster Special Summoned by Zombie Master, freeing 1 Monster Card Zone and dealing 400 points of Damage to your opponent. You could continue doing this until your opponent either loses all of his/her Deck or runs out of Life Points. Zombie Swarm Deck This kind of deck focuses on Special summoning Zombies, especially from the Graveyard. Pyramid Turtle and Goblin Zombie searches out most of the Zombies, while Zombie Master, Il Blud, Book of Life, and Mezuki reuse their effects. Card Trooper and Magical Merchant helps get monsters in your graveyard. Card of Safe Return is obvious in this deck, since it works very well with Monster Reborn, Book of Life, Zombie Master, Il Blud, Mezuki, and Vampire Lord. Also, since many high ATK monsters can be special summoned quickly, Deck Devastation Virus becomes a useful card in this deck. Since the winning concept is being able to get cards into the Graveyard and Special Summoning them to beat down the opponent, a King of the Skull Servants theme can work as an alternative splash theme. Another way to use this deck well is to use Armageddon Knight or Foolish Burial to send a powerful zombie to the graveyard and then revive the monster. Another huge beatstick for this type of deck is Dark Armed Dragon, being able to be easily summoned due to the huge amount of Zombies thrown in the graveyard from the very beginning. Using it however may bring players to consider using Burial from a Different Dimension to refill their graveyards with RFG monsters. Recommended Cards Monsters * Despair from the Dark * Il Blud * Pyramid Turtle * Ryu Kokki * Lich Lord, King of the Underworld * Vampire Lord * Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon * Spirit Reaper * Zombie Master * Card Trooper * Giant Rat * Goblin Zombie * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Mezuki * Zombie Carrier * Armageddon Knight * Dark Armed Dragon * Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower Spells * Book of Life * Card of Safe Return * Creature Swap * Foolish Burial * Call of the Mummy * Inferno Reckless Summon * Monster Reborn * Premature Burial * Zombie World * Burial from a Different Dimension Traps * Deck Devastation Virus * Crush Card Virus * Next to be Lost * Chain Destruction Zombie Norleras Deck This is a deck that functions closely to an OTK. It can perform in a similar fashion to Zombie Swarms, but its aim is to drop high-ATK Zombie beatsticks such as Despair from the Dark, along with Mezuki to the grave. You must also drop Sky Scourge Norleras to the grave as well. Once this is achieved, once simply uses Phantom of Chaos to copy Sky Scourge Norleras, reset the field, then proceed to Special Summon the high-ATK beatsticks by using Mezuki.